


I Think I'm Going to Like it Here

by dont-tell-them-i-write-phan (QueenBoudicatheGreat)



Series: The Great Tumblr Migration [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Animal Ears, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBoudicatheGreat/pseuds/dont-tell-them-i-write-phan
Summary: Dan and Phil’s very first meeting at Manchester Piccadilly station, except they have cat and bunny ears because reasons
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: The Great Tumblr Migration [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641895
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	I Think I'm Going to Like it Here

Dan felt bad for his fellow passengers, he really did. Sure when the entire population of the world has different animal traits you assume there’s going to be a bit of discomfort. However, no matter how patient you are, you’re bound to be annoyed by a sweaty nineteen year old pacing up and down the aisle with his tail lashing back and forth and shedding cat hair _everywhere_. Sure, most people were perfectly understanding and one old man who was also cat just smiled supportively, but people were starting to get annoyed and there was one little dog girl who was watching his every move and was only held back by her mother’s hand on her shoulder. All in all, Dan and the rest of the passengers were more than happy to get to their destination.

He was on his way back from the front of the cart for what felt like the trillionth time when a paw reached out and grabbed his wrist. He whirled around, teeth bared as he was already on edge, but calmed down when he saw the old man from before looking up at him. The old man gestured to the seat next to him and waited until Dan sat down. “What seems to be the issue, young man?” he asked. He reached out to pet Dan’s ears but stopped several inches away and made eye contact as was polite. When Dan blinked slowly to show his permission, the old man gave Dan’s ears a firm rub. “Not a purrer, then?” he asked conversationally when Dan stayed silent.

“Not generally,” Dan admitted. “Especially not when I’m stressed.”

“And why are you stressed, again?”

“I’m meeting a friend for the first time and- oh my god what did you just do?” Dan sighed, melting into the seat.

The old man laughed and for the first time Dan noticed there was a hand that had a firm grasp on the back of his neck. “That’s a trick I learned from raising four children as well as a family of cats. Mother cats grab their kittens here and they calm right down and it seems to work on us as well.”

“That worked faster than that time my brother and I got some catnip and smoked it,” Dan mumbled. When he heard the old man laugh his eyes widened and he blushed. “I, er, I didn’t mean to say that?”

“Son, I grew up in the sixties. There’s nothing you can say that would surprise me.”

Dan laughed and when his neck was released he smiled. “Thanks a bunch for showing me that. I honestly would have chewed off my own tail if left to my own devices.”

“I’m just glad somebody is willing to listen to my advice for once,” he said, eyes sparkling. “Now that you’re calm, it might be a good idea to head back to your seat; I think we’re almost to Manchester.”

Dan nodded, thanked him again, and went back to his seat. He pulled out his phone and smiled when he saw the text from Phil:

_Oh my gosh! Just saw the arrival board and ur getting here in less than 15!!!!_

_yeah!!! gonna b ther soon. wave 4 me!!!_

Dan smiled and turned off his phone display and started gathering up his things and at least attempting to use a lint roller on the worst of his shedding mess. By the time he was done, the train was pulling into the station and he was waiting at the door. The attendant looked him over and rolled her eyes, but she was the least of his concern for at that moment the door opened and he found himself on the crowded platform of Manchester Piccadilly station. Then suddenly the weight of the situation fell on his shoulders and his tail started right back up lashing and his ears nervously swiveled back and forth trying to decipher as much noise as possible. What if Phil hadn’t actually shown up? Or what if this whole thing was a joke and he’s going to show up with a camera and laugh at him and dramatically announce it was just for a video before leaving him there? Even worse, what if he had good intentions and planned on showing up but as soon as he saw Dan he left?

Before he could come up with another nightmare scenario, the crowd cleared and he caught sight of a familiar mop of black hair. He was curious about where Phil’s tall, handsome bunny ears were, but then he saw them twitching and lying flat against the back of his head. He seemed to be searching around the platform, hopping up every now and then to get a better view and thumping his left foot when he was on the ground.

Dan shouted Phil’s name at the top of his lungs to get his attention. Phil’s ears shot up and turned towards Dan before the rest of his head followed. He took one look at Dan who nervously waved at him before hopping several feet in the air and kicking his legs out. He landed and sprinted forward to Dan and proceeded to run around him in circles. “You’re here, you’re here, you’re here!” he chanted, pulling Dan into a tight hug and started rubbing his chin all over Dan’s shoulder and neck.

Dan giggled and returned the hug, and started rubbing his cheek along Phil’s. “I’m here! I can’t believe I’m here!”

Phil pulled back from the hug, but kept Dan’s face in his paws. “Well, you are here, and I’m going to do my best to keep you here forever.”

Dan squinted at him happily and nuzzled the paw on his cheek. “I think I’d be pretty okay with that.”

Phil beamed at him. “Well, come on, Pretty Kitty, we need to get to my house to play video games.”

Dan’s brain sputtered to a halt at the pet name, but quickly kicked back into gear when Phil started walking away. “Wait just a second! Are you telling me I came all the way up here and I don’t even get to look around Manchester before you steal me away to your warren?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying,” Phil teased. “Don’t worry, I actually have a plan for this evening to be spent in Manchester proper. I just wanted to take you to my house to drop off your suitcase and grab a bite to eat.”

“I was actually kind of joking,” Dan admitted quietly. “I honestly wouldn’t mind if we spent the whole week in your house.”

Phil froze for a second and blinked at him before he beamed. “Well, good, because that’s where we’re spending the rest of our time. I just kind of wanted a chance to show you off, I mean, a-around!” Phil’s tail shot up and his ears twitched as his cheeks turned pink in embarrassment.

Dan giggled and after swallowing down every ounce of fear in his chest, he reached out and grabbed Phil’s paw in his own. “Well, I think I’d be okay with being show around and being shown off if you’re the one doing it.”

Phil’s cheeks turned even darker but his smile was never brighter. “Well, in that case, let me be the first to welcome you to Manchester, Daniel Howell.”

Dan returned a smile that was just as bright. “I think I’m going to like it here, Philip Lester.”


End file.
